


saved_data.txt

by kingwellsjaha



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Longing, also apparently, but is slightly au-ish, follows the events of the game, jossamweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwellsjaha/pseuds/kingwellsjaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This file includes the saved data from a broken cell phone.  Not all of the data could be saved, but the technical analysts managed to save some conversations between a “sam” (the probable owner of the phone) and a “josh”. Some of the conversations date back to 2013. The newest is only a few weeks old (2016).</p><p>or text messages between Josh Washington and Sam through out the events of the game and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	saved_data.txt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for jossamweek day four: longing, but as usual things escalated rather quickly. So I don't know if you can find the longing, I hope you do.  
> I would describe this fanfiction as a roller coaster, but not really with a lot of ups and downs. There is one up and then it just goes down down down.  
> Also fair warning: I'm German as can be and the American education system confuses the hell out of me, so this might be slightly inaccurate. I set the annual winter get away between Christmas and New Year.
> 
> The story is rated explicit because there's some sexual content in the form of text messages and it gets like the games pretty dark. There are no annotations only dates that will hopefully tell you enough.
> 
> The song Josh is referencing is "This is Halloween" from the movie "Nightmare before Christmas".
> 
> Also why are you putting the month before the day? It's really bothersome.

This file includes the saved data from a broken cell phone.  Not all of the data could be saved, but the technical analysts managed to save some conversations between a “sam” (the probable owner of the phone) and a “josh”. Some of the conversations date back to 2013. The newest is only a few weeks old (2016).

Not all of it could be saved though some voice messages and pictures used in the conversation are gone. The emoticons used in the chat were translated into text. It’s still unknown if the text holds any crucial evidence, but looking at the latest events at Blackwood Mountain they might be crucial.

 

* * *

8/7/2013

**josh[2:34]:** i nerd ur helo

**josh[2:35]:** hello

**josh[2:36]:** help

**josh[2:40]:** srsly chrs u gotta helo me

**josh[2:41]:** im wayyyy to dunk

**josh[2:42]:** drunk

**josh[2:42]:** help

**josh[2:45]:** watever

**josh[2:46]:** u ned to help me bri

**josh[2:47]:** i wnt to that partz

**josh[2:47]:** yk the one of that blonde chik snd hrr friend

**josh[2:48]:** and i hav drunk to much

**josh[2:49]:** and i dn’t kno whre im

**josh[2:50]:** and i cnt call mz dad bc he woold get mad

**josh[2:51]:** soooo could u like pick me up

**josh[2:52]:** prtty pls

**josh[3:00]:** BROO IM SIRIUS

**josh[3:01]:** serious

**josh[3:02]:** pls i got kind of lost here and its scary

**josh[3:06]:** mike woldnt treet me ths waz

**josh[3:15]:** i calld u four times now pick up

**josh[3:16]:** BROOOO

**josh[3:33]:** whtever

**josh[3:34]:** im going to slep on a park bench

**josh[3:34]:** if thats wat u want

**josh[3:57]:** starwars weekend is cancelled

**sam[6:48]:** Are you alright?

**sam[6:50]:** Josh?

**sam[6:52]:** Please tell me that you didn’t really sleep on a park bench.

**sam[6:54]:** Pick up your phone!

**sam[6:57]:** I can’t believe this.

**sam[7:00]:** Stay where you are, I’m coming for you!

**josh[7:23]:** ??? why have you sent me six messages at six in the morning, are you thirsty or what?

**sam[7:25]:** JOSH

**josh[7:26]:** SAMMY!

**josh[7:27]:** sup? r u okay? u sound worried.

**sam[7:29]:** Are you okay? I should ask you that question.

**josh[7:32]:** ??? im fine?

**josh[7:35]:** i was only betrayed by chris in the worst way but no biggie

**sam[7:36]:** ……

**josh[7:37]:** everything alright?

**sam[7:39]:** Yeah everything’s fine, how is it like sleeping on a park bench?

**josh[7:42]:** how do u know?

**josh[7:44]:** ...oh shit

**sam[7:50]:** You sent me messages last night thinking I was Chris and asked me/Chris to pick you up. The last thing you sent, was that you will sleep on a park bench. I went out this morning to find you, but no luck.

**sam[7:51]:** Chris has no idea who that blonde chick and her friend are.

**josh[7:52]:** it really took you six minutes to write that didn’t it?

**sam[7:54]:** Is this really what you want to do right now? Point out my flawed text messaging skills?

**sam[7:56]:** You’re really something.

**sam[7:58]:** Where are you?

**josh[8:00]:** have u already talked to my parents?

**sam[8:02]:** Irrelevant, where are you?

**sam[8:05]:** I hate you.

**sam[8:07]:** No, I have not. Are you happy now?

**josh[8:10]:** totally

**sam[8:12]:** Great. Where are you?

**josh[8:15]:** …. Idk?

**josh[8:16]:** srry don’t be mad and break ur phone

**sam[8:17]:** I’m neither mad, nor do I want to break my phone.

**josh[8:18]:** …. sure

**sam[8:20]:** Don’t make this situation any worse. Do you know where the party has been?

**josh[8:22]:** ...yeah

**sam[8:24]:** do you think you have wandered far of from it?

**josh[8:25]:** idk

**josh[8:26]:** i can hear your sigh through the phone

**sam[8:28]:** You’re a work of art. My mom’s getting the car. We’re going to find you. Can you find out the street or park you’re currently in?

**josh[8:31]:** U told your mom?

**josh[8:32]:** i thought i made it clear that there were no parents allowed or smth

**sam[8:35]:** She’s the one with the car. But don’t worry. She’s not judging you.

**josh[8:36]:** yeah great that was clearly what i was afraid of

**sam[8:38]:** When she was sixteen she went with a few friends to a festival and took LSD.

**josh[8:40]:** .... okay that’s impressive i admit

**sam[8:42]:** Okay, we’re in the car now. I will call you. That’s easier. Okay?

**josh[8:43]:** k

 

8/8/2013

**josh[18:34]:** my sisters think we’re dating

**josh[18:36]:** but apart from that no one has a clue

**josh[18:37]:** so thnx sammy [smiling emoji]

**sam[20:34]:** Your sisters think what?

**josh[20:40]:** now don’t act so coy

**sam[20:50]:** Josh, explain.

**josh[20:53]:** ...yk if we’re really dating i expect a lil bit more commitment

**josh[20:54]:** and quicker replies

**sam[20:55]:** [angry emoji]

**josh[20:57]:** ok OK chill

**josh[21:00]:** so apparently u said something very suspicious so that hannah thought that you were actually covering up for the fact that we are dating.

**josh[21:01]:** the rumor is spread btw even emily believes it

**sam[21:03]:** Emily is smarter than that.

**sam[21:04]:** I only said that you’re with me, because you were in my neighborhood last night and although it wasn’t planned you just stayed over and we had a sleepover.

**josh[21:06]:** oh god did u write it like that?

**sam[21:10]:** Yes?

**josh[21:14]:** …………..

**josh[21:16]:** ok that sounds a little bit like we’re fucking

**josh[21:18]:** BUT before you throw your cellphone away

**josh[21:20]:** ik ur vegetarian and shit, but i always wanted a marriage at mcdonalds

**josh[21:23]:** ur okay with that?

**josh[21:25]:** sammy?

**josh[21:30]:** so rude sammy

**sam[22:26]:** I was out jogging

**sam[22:31]:** ...but apparently I should’ve stayed away. Oh my god.

**josh[22:38]:** i can’t see this marriage working out if you always keep me hanging like this

**josh[22:40]:** and ur strange tendency to write out omg

**josh[22:53]:** u r doing it again

**sam[23:02]:** I showered.

**josh[23:04]:** uuuuuh [winky emoji]   
**sam[23:07]:** Cut it.

**josh[23:09]:** am i not allowed to flirt with my wife?

**sam[23:15]:** Listen I just saved your ass, I didn’t think that implied that I’m married to you.

**josh[23:16]:** did it really take you six minutes to write this?

**josh[23:16]:**  and @what u said well u thought wrong

**sam[23:22]:** I’m going to bed.

**josh[23:24]:** of course u are. so that u can stand up tomorrow at six and jog again don’t u?

**sam[23:26]:** Good night, Josh.

**josh[23:27]:** good night, sammy

**josh[23:29]:** [kissing emoji]

 

9/28/2013

**sam[16:03]:** I need your help.

**josh[16:08]:** sure u do ;)

**sam[16:15]:** Quit it. I’m serious.

**josh[16:16]:** as am i ;)

**sam[16:23]:** What does Hannah want for her birthday?

**sam[16:24]:** And what will Beth want?

**josh[16:28]:** skipping the foreplay i see

**josh[16:30]:** and also pushing beth to the side how rude.

**sam[16:32]:** Josh, I need serious advice and I need it now. You’re like the best in giving birthday gifts. Everyone loves your birthday gifts, so please I need a little help.

**josh[16:35]:** do my eyes deceive me or did u just give me a compliment?

**sam[16:45]:** Unlike other people I’m capable of genuinely giving compliments and meaning them. Thank you very much.

**josh[16:48]:** did u just shit on me by telling me that ur capable of giving me a compliment and i’m not?

**josh[16:48]:** also did it really take you ten minutes to type out that answer?

**sam[16:53]:** Josh focus. I need help.

**josh[16:56]:** ….right, hannah. i would say some clothes perhaps. or a nice deep book about life…

**sam[17:02]:** Really? I thought of buying her a book about how to organize her life.

**josh[17:06]:** i was being sarcastic and omg

**josh[17:09]:** ur sometimes really that self help esoteric girl out of every bad youtube channel

**sam[17:13]:** What does Hannah want instead?

**josh[17:15]:** CLOTHES

**josh[17:17]:** don’t worry not only expensive ones. i show u

**sam[17:20]:** Great.

**josh[17:25]:** is this sarcastic or not?

**sam[17:30]:** Half and half. I’m currently trying to get over the fact that you believe that I’m one of that eso girls on Youtube.

**josh[17:32]:** d’awwww u would be one of the cool ones.

**josh[17:34]:** if it’s any consolation i would watch you

**sam[17:36]:** Thank you

**josh[17:37]:** all night long~

**sam[17:40]:** And you ruined it.

**josh[17:43]:** nahhh

**josh[17:44]:** wanna meet in the city so that we can buy the present?

**sam[17:46]:** Sounds like a plan.

**josh[17:48]:** on the way i can think of something for beth

 

10/20/2013

**josh[14:18]:** GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS!!!!!?!!!

**sam[17:49]:** … I think you told me the answer to this one already.

**sam[17:54]:** Summertime wasn’t it?

**josh[18:02]:** the first time u get a highschool musical reference right and it’s not right at all.

**josh[18:05]:** NooooOOOooooo silly

**josh[18:09]:** it’s HALLOWEEN!!!!

**sam[19:21]:** You’re well aware that I don’t really care about that.

**josh[19:42]:** yeah im well aware that u are wrong thnx for reminding me

**josh[20:03]:** so any costume ideas?

**sam[21:25]:** I didn’t really think about it, probably a witch like last year.

**josh[21:51]:** LAME

**josh[21:52]:** ur always a witch and its not even a good costume tbh

**josh[21:55]:** you need something with more glitter and style

**josh[21:55]:** let me help you

**sam[22:34]:** Thanks, but no thanks. I know your costumes. You’re not getting me into  something like that.

**josh[22:36]:** … i’m not saying that you’re making the wrong choice…. but you clearly are making the wrong choice

**sam[22:41]:** I will survive

**josh[22:42]:** yeah but at what cost sam??? at what cost???

**sam[22:59]:** 13 $ Good night, Josh.

**josh[23:01]:** ???? what?

**sam[23:05]:** That’s about the money I spend on my costume.

**josh[23:07]:** LAME

**sam[23:28]:** Good night, Josh.

**josh[23:30]:** good night sam

 

11/1/2013

**josh[10:23]:** let me recap

**josh[10:26]:** u told a guy to fuck off bc he didn’t realize that u were a witch

**josh[10:27]:** and then almost started a fight bc he wouldn’t stop harrassing emily and jess

**josh[10:28]:** also u helped my sister to make out with someone who’s not her pillow or her door, but a really human being

**josh[10:30]:** that my friend is probably the most awesome way u can spent halloween

**josh[10:32]:** ur witch outfit could’ve been sexier tho

**josh[13:56]:** i really hate that u never check ur phone

 

11/23/2013

**josh[23:59]:** not to sound alarming or anything, but at what point do u know that ur nose is broken

11/24/2013

**josh[0:01]:** is it when ur nose just can’t stop bleeding?

**josh[0:02]:** asking for a friend

**sam[0:13]:** What did you do?

**josh[0:16]:** what a rude question

**josh[0:18]:** I did NOTHING SAM obviously

**josh[0:21]:** someone punched me however

**sam[0:26]:** … College is clearly not good for you

**josh[0:30]:** listen i didn’t come here to be attacked

**josh[0:31]:** i need advice

**sam[0:42]:** My mom says that you can check if your nose is broken by touching the tip of your nose and shaking it slightly. If it hurts it’s broken.

**sam[0:46]:** If you manage to be here before two o’clock she can check herself

**josh[0:51]:** why is ur mom so cool?

**sam[0:56]:** Do you wanna come over?

**josh[1:02]:** probably just need to finish my drink

**josh[1:44]:** okay listen im sorry if i kept u awake but i just fell down some stairs and are now in the hospital and yeah my nose is slightly broken… so i probably won’t come by

**sam[1:56]:** Are you alright?

**josh[3:03]:** depends who ur asking

**sam[6:52]:** What does this mean?

**sam[10:41]:** Hannah told me by now and oh my god Josh

**sam[10:43]:** Oh my god.

 

12/10/2013

**sam[18:23]:** My mom said yes. I can go with you to the mountains.

**josh[19:12]:** yeahi!

**sam[20:46]:** But you have to promise to keep an eye on me and not go outside drunken and naked.

**josh[20:48]:** there go my weekend plans

**josh[20:51]:** no srsly it’s going to be so good. chris is also coming and matt said yes it’s going to be so nice

**sam[20:56]:** [smiling emoji]

 

12/25/2013

**josh[14:53]:** wow so snowy, so merry, very christmas

**sam[18:11]:** Merry christmas to you to Josh.

**josh[19:45]:** [kissing emoji] [heart]

**josh[19:47]:** can’t wait for tomorrow

**sam[20:54]:** Me too.

 

1/10/2014

**sam[16:01]:** I found your boxers in my bag. Late night drunk shenanigans of you and Chris or just coincidence?

**josh[16:58]:** well u were part of all the drunk shenanigans so it’s probably someone playing a prank on both of us

**josh[17:00]:** or it happened during the cloth battle between me and chris?

**sam[17:04]:** I see. You want them back?

**josh[17:06]:** nah u can keep them

**josh[17:08]:** as a souvenir [winky emoji]   
**sam[17:09]:** I give them Hannah, the next time I see her.

**josh[17:11]:** sam: no fun allowed zone

**josh[17:12]:** u think it’s a good idea? it will only entice the dating rumors

**sam[17:15]:** There are no rumors.

**josh[17:17]:** there will be…

**josh[17:18]:** there always are

**josh[17:20]:** it’s inevitable

**josh[17:21]:** like the seasons

**sam[17:24]:** Are you done?

**josh[17:26]:** like the tide

**josh[17:30]:** yeah, yeah now im done

**josh[17:32]:** i said i’m done

**josh[17:38]:** this relationship is clearly going no where

 

2/27/2014

**josh[23:45]:** bro night was obviously a stupid idea

**sam[23:50]:** Obviously.

**josh[23:51]:** okay listen we just wanted to make a counter party to ur party

**josh[23:53]:** to which we aren’t invited

**sam[23:58]:** “Party” It’s girl’s night.

2/28/2014

**josh[0:01]:** see that’s the bullshit right there

**josh[0:03]:** u know that we party together the best

**josh[0:04]:** so why separate us huh?

**josh[0:05]:** WHY SEPARATE US?

**josh[0:07]:** isn’t it already enough that the toys in the mall are gendered?

**sam[0:12]:** Is it that bad?

**josh[0:14]:** matt and mike have a drunken who is more manly competition that is really really gay. chris is talking about ash

**josh[0:16]:** i mean i like ash, but two hours? two hours?

**sam[0:18]:** What’s up with the gay thing between matt and mike?- Beth

**josh[0:20]:** r u now showing our PRIVATE intimate conversations to the rest of the group

**josh[0:21]:** i thought better of u sam

**sam[0:22]:** No, she actually just left her phone unintended to get something to drink and i took the oppertunity [kissing emoji] but good to know that you would rather talk to her about ur boring bro night than me

**sam[0:23]:** Especially bc of the gay.

**sam[0:24]:** If something’s gay i want to know

**josh[0:25]:** … i should’ve known sam can’t type that fast

**josh[0:27]:** it’s not that gay. It’s just slightly hilarious they don’t even realize the homoerotic implications

**josh[0:30]:** and now u both are gone [crying emoji] i deserve better

**sam[1:34]:** [sent a picture]

**josh[1:36]:** … … r u drunk?

**sam[1:39]:** It was a dare.

**josh[1:43]:** now ur playing truth or dare? has anyone already made out with each other?

**sam[1:45]:** Quit it no, but i will set up beth and jess

**sam[1:46]:** Because I have her back.

**josh[1:49]:** yes u do

**sam[1:51]:** You’re very calm for the fact that I send you a picture showing off my cleavage.

**josh[1:53]:** it’s not that impressive

**josh[1:55]:** i mean i have seen boobs, fully exposed i know boobs

**sam[1:57]:** Sure.

**josh[1:59]:** the truth is i’m currently a little preoccupied with the bro night matt and chris are currently at the karaoke machine killing barbie girl

**josh[2:01]:** quite literally im dead now

**josh[2:03]:** [sent a thirty second long video]

**josh[2:03]:** mike is clearly killing it

**josh[2:10]:** btw don’t let the truth and dare escalate. hannah doesn’t need another tattoo

**sam[2:13]:** Hannah: Yes I do!

**sam[2:14]:** Also she didn’t get that on a truth or dare

**josh[2:16]:** can u stop reading out my messages so that my sisters can hate me?

**josh[2:17]:** and ik. IK

**josh[2:19]:** mike doesn’t deserve her

**sam[2:31]:** He clearly doesn’t

**josh[2:34]:** how much more alcohol do you think it will take till i can dare matt and mike to make out with each other

**sam[2:36]:** Beth: Do I sense something gay is gonna happen?

**sam[2:38]:** Do you want to try it?

**josh[2:42]:** quit reading out my messages sam, they are holy this is a holy bond we have don’t ruin it

**sam[2:45]:** Don’t worry she was looking over my shoulder. The others are already asleep.

**sam[2:46]:** Beth: I sense the gay

**josh[2:48]:** great

**josh[3:14]:** apparently four shots of vodka are not enough but it was close soo close

**josh[3:16]:** we’re gonna crash at matt’s place jst so u know

**josh[3:17]:** sweet dreams sam

**josh[3:17]:** [kissing emoji]

 

5/10/2014

**sam[13:21]:** How much do you think Hannah will hate me if I can’t go to prom?

**josh[15:10]:** alot probably but not enough depends on the reason

**josh[15:11]:** everything alright?

**sam[15:29]:** Fine.

**josh[15:32]:** u sure?

**sam[15:34]:** Yes, Josh I am totaly sure that I am fine I’m always fine even when the world falls apart and everything is burning into ashes I will be fine.

**josh[15:36]:** jeez sammy

**josh[15:37]:** u need help?

**sam[15:48]:** You can’t help me.

**josh[15:54]:** sam what’s happening?

**sam[15:59]:** My mom got into a car accident

**josh[16:03]:** is she alright???

**sam[16:06]:** She’s fine, but the car is broken beyond repair and she needs that car to go to work and we don’t have the money to buy a new car and the insurance won’t pay and my dad as usual doesn’t respond to any calls.

**sam[16:08]:** I just can’t spend money on prom dressed and stuff like that.

**josh[16:10]:** is that what ur mom tells u or is that urself?

**sam[16:15]:** Please my mom is the one who tells me to quit school, party more, live my life, finally make out with some people. She would never say something like

**josh[16:16]:** ur mom is so cool

**sam[16:17]:** But I cannot let her suffer like this. I cannot spend money when we need it right now. She’s always there for me, so I should be there for her.

**josh[16:19]:** u don’t have to buy an expensive prom dress. u can just buy a cheap one in which u feel comfortable and u don’t have to buy a limousine that’s what the guy supposed to do

**sam[16:21]:** Do you smell it? It’s the smell of sweet heteronormativity.

**josh[16:22]:** idk who ur going out with

**sam[16:24]:** No one like every year.

**josh[16:27]:** well then u just can use ur bike

**josh[16:29]:** u wanna come over and watch some horror movies?

**sam[16:34]:** Thanks but I have stuff to do.

 

7/11/2014

**josh[0:21]:** Give it back Josh!

**sam[0:23]:** [laughing emoji] This is the most fun i ever had

**sam[0:24]:** Ur phone really corrects to make the first letter be capitalized i am laughing

**josh[0:26]:** Give it back! Where are you?

**sam[0:27]:** nanana u should’ve known better than to leave it around. ur going to college soon people steal stuff on campus

**sam[0:28]:** it is known

**sam[0:30]:** it’s strange seeing me write like this

**sam[0:31]:** maybe i should write more like u

**sam[0:33]:** Hello, my name is Samanatha and I like hiking and other sport activities. I’m also a literal angel from heaven ready to beat your ass, who are you?

**sam[9:34]:** I have screenshotted this and will probably put into my FB about page

**josh[9:36]:** u use ur fb about page? that’s cute

**sam[9:42]:** Does your arm still hurt? Sorry I didn’t want to grab it too hard.

**josh[9:58]:** oh it’s fine. i still can’t believe u threw me into the pool

**sam[10:10]:** Well [devil emoji]

**sam[10:12]:** Let it be your lesson to never snatch my phone ever again.

**josh[10:13]:** snatching… there’s nothing on it apart from some weird classical music no sexts no secret lovers… this chat might be ur most scandalous

**sam[10:15]:** Har har

**josh[10:17]:** don’t laugh at that. Ur eighteen now u should have some scandalous content

**sam[10:29]:** Now you sound like my mom.

**josh[10:32]:** in the good way or the bad way?

**sam[10:35]:** In the neutral unsexual way

**josh[10:36]:** of course

**josh[11:04]:** apparently beth made a picture of u pushing me into the pool

**josh[11:05]:** unbelievable

 

8/31/2014

**josh[2:08]:** [sent a picture]

**sam[6:48]:** It really says something about you that I thought this was going to be a dick picture

**sam[6:51]:** But oh my god that’s looks like a nice club

**sam[7:45]:** I am not quite sure why you sent it to me though.

**josh[12:59]:** i just wanted to bring u the party

**josh[13:00]:** u seem a little bit tense with ur summer job

**sam[13:04]:** Oh I’m fine.

**sam[13:05]:** It’s just really boring you know.

**josh[14:52]:** do you need a knight in shining armor to rescue u? [winky emoji]

**sam[15:02]:** Hard pass, but thanks.

**sam[15:05]:** I don’t know if the guy that woke up at one just to fall asleep and get up at two is the right choice for the knight you know.

**josh[15:21]:** #ouch

**josh[15:30]:** srsly tho when are we going to party again?

**josh[15:32]:** it’s really boring without u

**sam[16:31]:** One day perhaps

**josh[16:34]:** stop teasing!

 

9/3/2014

**josh[4:56]:** yk i tese u alot but ur actualy really rally cool

**josh[5:04]:** u need to kno tht sammy

**josh[5:06]:** ur really cool and i approve of u

**josh[5:08]:** [kissing emoji]

**josh[5:12]:** i didn’t mean to send that

**sam[6:59]:** Is this what they call a late night drunken friendship call?

**josh[13:33]:** [kissing emoji]

 

10/23/2014

**josh[14:20]:** boys and girls of every AGE

**josh[14:21]:** would you like to see something strange?

**josh[14:23]:** come with us and u will see

**josh[14:25]:** this is our town of

**josh[14:26]:** [pumpkin emoji][pumpkin emoji][ghost emoji] HAAALLLOOWEEEEN[ghost emoji][ghost emoji][pumpkin emoji]

**josh[14:30]:** this is HALLOWEEN THIS IS HALLOWEEN

**josh[14:32]:** [pumkin emoji] scream in the [skull emoji] of night

**josh[14:35]:** this is HALLOWEEN everyone make a scene

**josh[14:36]:** trick or treat till the neighbors ….something

**josh[14:38]:** its our town

**josh[14:39]:** everybody SCREAAAM

**josh[14:43]:** ////in this town of halloween//

**sam[15:30]:** I hate you.

**sam[15:32]:** Seriously Josh

**josh[16:18]:** srsly sam

**josh[16:24]:** it’s the time of the year

**josh[16:32]:** and this time u will find a better costume

**josh[16:35]:** or else ur uninvited

**josh[16:37]:** these are the rules in the washington househole [sunglass emoji]

**sam[16:40]:** This would’ve looked more impressive if you would’ve really written household instead of hole.

**josh[16:43]:** but im talking about the househole [sunglass emoji]

**sam[16:45]:** Whatever

**josh[16:48]:** im serious about the costume tho even beth and hannah think im right

**sam[16:52]:** I know, Hannah told me already.

**josh[16:54]:** oh

**josh[16:58]:** good

**josh[17:03]:** so just BE AWARE

**josh[17:05]:** and find a cool costume

 

10/31/2014

**josh[22:34]:** princess leia huh?

**josh[22:36]:** hothot

**sam[22:39]:** Seriously? I’m sitting right across from you.

**josh[22:43]:** and she answers her phone in time :’)

**josh[22:46]:** noooooOOOooooo sam don’t ignore me

**josh[22:48]:** chris is currently trying or more failing to woo ashley and i need some friends with whom i can talk shit about him

**josh[22:53]:** u are the worst

**sam[23:46]:** Where are you?

**sam[23:50]:** Hell has broken loose. Jess, Emily and Mike have started a Truth or Dare

**sam[23:52]:** And you can guess what happened.

11/1/2014

**josh[0:06]:** is hannah alright???

**sam[0:14]:** Well

**josh[0:23]:** im on my way i was out with chris and ashley buying cheap wine but i come back

**josh[0:25]:** stay put

 

12/25/2014

**josh[0:02]:** i wanted to be the first one to sent u message like this bc i rally care

**josh[0:03]:** merry christmas sam

**josh[0:04]:** next week i’m going to throw snowballs at u and get owned

**josh[0:05]:** but right now everything is at peace

**sam[6:48]:** A very merry Christmas to you too [smiley emoji]

**josh[12:41]:** it’s really scary that u wake up every day at six am to go for a jog u know that right?

 

12/27/2014

**sam[17:23]:** Hey, I’m kind of early and no one is going on their phones

**sam[17:25]:** Why is the reception so bad here?

**sam[17:30]:** I will try and find my own way then.

 

2/1/2015

**sam[10:51]:** I don’t know how to start this without sounding condescending or anything, but I just want to say that I’m here. If you need my I’m here. You can call me any time. If you need anyone to talk to.

**sam[10:52]:** I miss them too

 

2/15/2015

**sam[11:19]:** Everyone wants to hold a small memorial for Hannah and Beth and you don’t answer Chris’ calls so I’m asking if you want to come

**sam[11:27]:** It’s in about a week at the 23rd at four o’clock we start at Chris’ house

**sam[11:28]:** If you have time please come. I would really like to see you again.

 

2/23/2015

**josh[18:51]:** and i’m back home

**josh[18:52]:** save

**sam[18:53]:** [smiley emoji]

**sam[18:56]:** I’m sorry that it turned out that way

**josh[19:02]:** twas alright nothing bad happened

**josh[19:05]:** im just not in the mood to talk to anyone really

**sam[19:07]:** I get that

 

3/13/2015

**josh[23:39]:** aaaand i’m home

**josh[23:40]:** totally save

**sam[23:41]:** You could’ve stayed I hope you know that.

**josh[23:43]:** naaaaah

**sam[23:45]:** It was nice seeing you, although I wasn’t really prepared.

**josh[23:48]:** u too sammy

**sam[23:50]:** Any chance to see you again this week?

 

3/21/2015

**josh[3:19]:** i fel so lonly

**josh[3:20]:** i miss them soo much

**josh[3:21]:** i can’t slrrrp

**josh[3:21]:** i can’t sleep sammy

**sam[3:40]:** Josh? Are you okay?

**sam[3:42]:** I miss them too

**josh[3:49]:** thers a hole in my hert a hole

**josh[3:51]:** im so alone so alone

**sam[3:53]:** No, you’re not. I’m here I’m here.

**josh[3:56]:** u always are

**sam[3:59]:** Yes, I always am.

**josh[4:02]:** sweet lil sam

**josh[4:03]:** so sweet

 

4/1/2015

**sam[2:57]:** It’s great that you called over the week and that we got to see each other. It’s strangely soothing.

**sam[3:00]:** I can’t fall asleep since it happened. Something’s always on my mind. I broke my six o’clock morning jog routine. I just can’t do it.

**sam[3:02]:** Do you feel like this? Totally helpless and open?

**sam[3:04]:** I started a part time job to help pay the bills.

**sam[3:08]:** It’s nice it’s distracting, but I can’t distract myself now. I just can’t.

 

4/10/2015

**josh[0:32]:** [left a ten minute long voice mail]

**sam[1:02]:** Are you still awake?

**sam[1:04]:** I’m coming over.

**josh[1:12]:** u don’t have too

**sam[1:15]:** Too bad I’m already on my way. Almost there

**sam[1:29]:** Open the door

 

4/15/2015

**josh[23:34]:** were u a virgin?

**sam[23:56]:** Virginity is a social construct.

**josh[23:58]:** …

4/16/2015

**sam[0:03]:** Okay, yes I was.

**josh[0:06]:** k

**sam[0:11]:** Are you done making a notch in your belt?

**josh[0:14]:** i wasn’t

**josh[0:16]:** it’s just an awkward topic

**sam[0:20]:** YOU started it.

**josh[0:23]:** i know

**josh[0:25]:** i start a lot of awkward discussions from which i cannot save myself from and am doomed to suffer bc of them for ever

**sam[0:27]:** Do you want me to come over?

**josh[0:30]:** it’s after midnight

**sam[0:32]:** I can jog. I like midnight jogging.

**josh[0:34]:** u really don’t have to

**sam[0:39]:** I would just need to shower.

**josh[0:40]:** oh that’s okay my parents aren’t there anyway

**josh[0:42]:** [winky emoji]

**sam[0:45]:** I’m on my way. Don’t do anything stupid.

**josh[0:47]:** who? me?

 

4/29/2015

**sam[0:03]:** I’m off work. Can I come by?

**josh[0:05]:** sure

**sam[0:08]:** Do you want something from the store?

**josh[0:10]:** what do you have?

**sam[0:13]:** Mostly snacks, chips and all that unhealthy stuff

**josh[0:15]:** chips sound nice

**sam[0:16]:** Let me guess? Onion and cream?

**josh[0:18]:** u know me so well

**sam[0:20]:** [winky emoji]

**josh[0:23]:** oh and sam condoms would be good

**sam[0:25]:** Sure.

 

5/4/2015

**sam[18:49]:** I heard what happened today. Are you alright?

**sam[18:57]:** Chris said you have acted really strange.

**sam[19:34]:** I’m currently making dinner. You can have something if you want to.

**sam[20:05]:** Josh?

**sam[20:56]:** Please.

 

5/6/2015

**josh[12:41]:** don’t worry i’m alright

**josh[20:03]:** wanna come over?

 

5/13/2015

**josh[21:23]:** i misd u

**josh[21:24]:** were r u?

**josh[21:25]:** [left a one minute long voicemail]

**josh[21:30]:** [left a three minute long voicemail]

**josh[21:38]:** srsly go on ur phone

**josh[21:39]:** when i clse my eyes i can see u in front of me

**josh[21:42]:** ur so beautiful

**josh[21:44]:** and ur lips are so soft u can get lodt in them

**josh[21:47]:** i want ti fall aslep on ur stomach ad nver wake up agin

**josh[21:57]:** [left a seven minute long voicemail]

 

5/21/2015

**sam[22:31]:** Where are you?

**josh[22:34]:** at home???

**sam[22:36]:** Why haven’t you answered any of my calls?

**josh[22:38]:** i only see them now

**sam[22:40]:** I’m standing at the front door. Can you open it?

 

6/5/2015

**josh[3:34]:** they are here

**josh[3:42]:** sam they are here

**sam[6:49]:** Who is there?

**sam[6:52]:** ????

**sam[8:19]:** Josh?

**josh[12:43]:** no one it was just a bad dream

**sam[12:59]:** Are you sure?

**josh[13:02]:** im alright don’t worry

**josh[13:05]:** i see u managed to jog at six am again

**sam[13:07]:** [smiley emoji] Yeah finally managed to sleep a little bit better.

**josh[13:08]:** great

 

6/10/2015

**sam[18:49]:** Hey, wanna come over? My mom and I are doing a Disney movie marathon with ice cream. You’re in?

 

6/11/2015

**sam[6:58]:** I guess that is a no. Write me if you’ve got time and energy.

 

6/14/2015

**sam[12:32]:** Josh?

 

6/21/2015   
**sam[19:41]:** I went to your house today, but no one was there. What is going on?

 

6/24/2015

**sam[9:16]:** Please pick up your phone

 

6/25/2015

**sam[20:41]:** Hello??

 

6/30/2015

**sam[22:18]:** I talked to Chris today, he also didn’t know where you are. Please give us a sign, we’re worried.

 

7/1/2015

**sam[6:49]:** Pls take care of yourself Josh.

**sam[6:53]:** I’m worried.

 

8/20/2015

**josh[13:32]:** hey, sorry that i didn’t write or call. I was gone for a while and will be gone for a long time. maybe we see each other when im back

**sam[15:29]:** What’s going on?

**sam[20:34]:** Okay.

  
  


10/1/2015

**josh[14:37]:** sorry that i left like this

**josh[14:39]:** and sorry for my half assed reply i wasn’t in the right mind when i wrote it

**josh[14:42]:** i hope ur well. i talked to chris who didn’t really mention anything about u so i assume everything is going great

**sam[17:29]:** Oh my God. Hey.

**sam[17:32]:** It’s good to hear you! Yeah I’m fine.

**sam[17:33]:** College has started again. Do you want to meet?

10/2/2015

**sam[6:48]:** Hm?

**josh[17:10]:** sorry didn’t charge my phone

**josh[17:12]:** im currently trying to get my life back in order

**josh[17:14]:** maybe another time

**sam[19:01]:** Okay [smiley emoji]

 

10/23/2015

**josh[22:12]:** why don’t we fuck anymore?

**sam[22:56]:** Hello to you too.

**josh[23:13]:** no fuck hello why not?

**sam[23:15]:** Because it clearly wasn’t a good idea.

**josh[23:16]:** why?

**sam[23:19]:** You didn’t talk to me in two months and wonder why us having sex might’ve been a bad idea?

**josh[23:21]:** that’s just bc we’re stupid.

**josh[23:22]:** the sex was good tho

**josh[23:24]:** u remember?

**josh[23:28]:** i still remember how unsure u were the second time. u thought i wouldn’t see it, but it was so obvious on ur face. u stopped breathing for a moment as i lay u down and kissed u.

**josh[23:30]:** first ur lips than ur neck, ur quite sensitive there i remember u gasped

**josh[23:32]:** u were really really confused when i went down but u liked it. oh u liked it.

**josh[23:33]:** didn’t u sam?

**josh[23:34]:** u have to reply to a sext otherwise it’s impolite.

**josh[23:35]:** ur aware that i can see that ur online and reading this?

**sam[23:39]:** This is not a sext. We’re not sexting. This is bullshit.

**josh[23:41]:** yet u don’t stop me

**josh[23:41]:** i really liked pinning u down to the ground. the best thing about it was that i knew that i could only do it bc u let me.

**josh[23:42]:** u gave up what was most precious to u. ur freaking power. u gave it up to feel me.

**josh[23:43]:** now that is sexy

**josh[23:45]:** what did u like the most sam?

**josh[23:46]:** hm?

**sam[23:49]:** I’m going to bed. Good night.

**josh[23:50]:** not an answer

**sam[23:52]:** Josh what the hell is going on with you?

**josh[23:54]:** answer my question

**sam[23:55]:** Fuck you

**josh[23:57]:** now that’s more the spirit

10/24/2015

**sam[0:01]:** What is going on with you? Are you alright?

**josh[0:03]:** perfectly fine

**josh[0:05]:** just can’t stop thinking about u

**sam[0:07]:** Josh…

**josh[0:08]:** no, no freaking “josh”s anymore let’s talk about it

**josh[0:10]:** let’s talk about how u screamed.

**josh[0:11]:** yk the only problem is that ur so small. it’s hard to kiss u while pounding into u

**josh[0:12]:** but it’s easier to press u against the wall i admit

**josh[0:14]:** i think i know what you liked the most tbh. i figured that already out.

**josh[0:17]:** u liked that u didn’t have to think. u liked to stop being nice responsible sam. u liked to just feel. not thinking about stupid college or ur single mom who struggles to pay her bills or me the precious lil boy that needs saving, u liked being free.

**josh[0:18]:** i can make you feel free again sammy

**sam[0:21]:** I don’t know what’s going on with you, but if you need someone to talk to I’m here. You can call me any time.

**josh[0:23]:** [laughing emoji] u try to escape the things i said but they still hunt u don’t they?

**sam[0:25]:** I will go to bed now. Good night.

**josh[0:27]:** good night sammy.

**josh[0:29]:** dream a lil dream of me

 

10/28/2015

**sam[14:23]:** Are you alright?

**josh[15:19]:** yeah, fine? why?

**sam[15:43]:** You were slightly off last time…

**josh[15:55]:** oh right, yeah. about that…

**sam[15:57]:** It’s no big deal.

**josh[15:57]:** i’m sorry

**josh[15:58]:** no srsly sam im sorry

**josh[16:00]:** i read what i wrote and it’s pretty nasty

**josh[16:01]:** u could sue me i think

**sam[16:05]:** With what money?

**josh[16:07]:** i think u could sue me hard enough to get ur money back

**sam[16:13]:** I don’t want to sue you, Josh.

**josh[16:16]:** well maybe u should

**sam[16:18]:** You’re not okay, are you?

**josh[16:19]:** no and i never will be

**sam[16:21]:** You know that’s fine, a lot of people are not alright and live happy lives.

**josh[16:23]:** [smiley emoji] this can only come from someone like u

**sam[16:25]:** How do you mean that?

**josh[16:26]:** u always see good in the world

**sam[16:28]:** I really don’t.

**sam[16:30]:** But I see good in you.

**josh[16:32]:** d’awwwwww

**sam[16:35]:** It’s true.

**josh[16:36]:** u really shouldn’t

**sam[16:39]:** Let me decide that for myself okay?

**josh[16:41]:** hmh

**sam[16:43]:** I’m currently trying to finish my papers, but my mom is making popcorn and we’re planning on watching Lilo and Stitch

**sam[16:45]:** You can join if you want to.

**josh[16:47]:** hard pass, but thx

**sam[16:50]:** Are you sure? It will be later in the evening.

**josh[16:53]:** i’ve got stuff to do.

**josh[16:56]:** have to buy stuff for halloween

**sam[17:02]:** Halloween?

**sam[17:04]:** Isn’t it a little early for that?

**sam[17:16]:** Josh?

 

11/29/2015

**josh[11:23]:** yoooo sammy? u got time?

**sam[11:30]:** When?

**josh[11:42]:** today? maybe afternoon?

**sam[11:51]:** Actually yes. Where do we want to meet? What do we want to do?

**josh[11:57]:** the park? i want to talk actually

**sam[12:03]:** Okay.

**sam[12:06]:** Sounds good. When?

**josh[12:08]:** 2 pm?

**sam[12:12]:** I’m in.

**josh[12:15]:** see you there

**sam[12:17]:** Alright!

 

12/7/2015

**sam[6:34]:** I thought about what you said and I watched the video and I have decided that I’m in. That’s actually a good idea, I think to get us all together one place again. So count me in. If you need any help setting things up or getting supplies I can help.

**josh[18:44]:** yesh! [laughing emoji] and don’t worry u need to do nothing

**josh[18:45]:** did u and chris talk to each other bc he told me yesterday that he would come?

**josh[18:59]:** either way i’m happy that u both come it’s going to be so cool. i will do my best i promise.

**josh[19:00]:** i’m going to be so good sammy so good i’m going to make it alright i promise.

 

12/19/2015

**sam[18:33]:** Booked my tickets today. I will be there in the evening

 

12/20/2015

**josh[15:21]:** great!

 

3/29/2016

**sam[4:39]:** Fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck youfuckyou fuckyoufuckyou fuckyoufuckyoufuckyoufckyoufuckyufukuofuckyou fuck you. FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOUFUCKYOUFKCYOUFUKCOUYUFUCKYFUKYFUCKXOU FUCK YOUFUCK YOU FUCKY

**sam[5:55]:** FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU JOSH FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FCCK YOU FUCK YOU FCUK YOU FUCK YOU FUKC YOU FUCK YOU FCK U FUCK U FUCK YOU

**sam[6:21]:** Fuck everything you stand for, everything you ever liked. Fuck you.

**sam[7:43]:** FUck everything honestly

 

4/1/2016

**sam[1:11]:** Answer damnit!

**sam[1:36]:** You used to answer all the time you remember.

**sam[1:42]:** Making fun of me and my slow texting skills.

**sam[2:09]:** I’m still slow

 

4/9/2016

**sam[22:34]:** I miss you

**sam[22:36]:** I just want to hear your voice.

**sam[22:40]:** I type pointless messages into a pointless system

**sam[22:42]:** Like you will answer them

**sam[23:48]:** I really want you to answe them

 

8/18/2016

**sam[1:31]:** Your plan worked by the way Chris and Ashley are still together

**sam[1:34]:** I saw them today

**sam[1:35]:** They are really cute together.

**sam[1:39]:** I hate them

**sam[1:48]:** I don’t

**sam[1:52]:** But you get the jest

 

10/31/2016

**sam[20:23]:** Mike is trying to organize a shitty party. I’m not going.

**sam[20:56]:** You love Halloween. You were always so happy to arrange everything

**sam[21:12]:** I never understood what it was about, but you were so fascinated by it

**sam[21:34]:** You ARE fascinated by it.

 

11/1/2016

**sam[0:12]:** [left a five minute long voice mail]

“Did you mean it? I know we never talked about it and it’s too late and you don’t care anyway, but did you, when you left that super drunk message, messages. You said, you said ‘I love you’ didn’t you. I didn’t just imagine it did I? You said that! Did you mean it? [Pause] Did you or was it just like everything else you said? [Starts to cry softly] I know you didn’t start this revenge from the get go. [It gets heavier] In the end you did get what you want didn’t you? You’re gone. That’s all you ever wanted. You always wanted to get hurt. If Mike and Chris would’ve beaten you to pieces you would’ve liked this, didn’t you?

Damn it Josh. [Long Pause. She’s still crying] I hate that you’re gone. I never get to really talk this through with you. I never get the chance to be angry or not angry. All I get to do is be sad.

There isn’t really anything else of me left. [Long Pause. She starts to giggle] I don’t want to, I don’t want to pull the thumb away and break the recording, but it’s starting to hurt. [A sigh] There is no time any longer. Only what ifs. If you’re wondering I’m managing by the way. Best in class currently. I’m fine. It’s just… I don’t trust the night anymore and it’s shadows. [Pause] You didn’t break me, you can’t. I won’t let you, but the things down there they might do a better job with that. [Pause] [Then very quietly] What if I loved you too Josh. What if I loved you too. It’s too hard to say anymore now. I can’t see clear any longer, but what if… I loved you too? Just in the time that you loved me? [Sad laughter] We’re fools. Such fools.”

 

12/22/2016

**sam[23:23]** : [Left a two minute long voice mail]

“I have two choices. Either I let go and live my life and try to find happiness or I carry you forever with me. I don’t want neither. But there is this idea you know, about going back yet again. I mean what’s going to happen? What can possible happen? I have seen it all. But there is something of you still down there isn’t it and it’s in my nature to save stuff. I can’t stop it. Everyone is of course against it. At least anyone I talked to about it, so Chris and Ashley. They are still annoyingly cute. I think you would be against it too, but you’re always against saving you. [Imitating probably 'josh' in the worst way] ‘I don’t need saving Sammy’. [Pause] Yes, you do, we both needed saving and I’m going to save us both. I will try. For you and me. [Pause] The worst thing is after everything I still miss you and I know I shouldn’t. But I think feelings don’t fall into that category. Stay put, Josh.”

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? feelings, ect? just yell them at me.


End file.
